Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance
|type = Single |artist = Berryz Koubou |album = 5(FIVE) |Japanese = 行け 行け モンキーダンス |released = July 9, 2008 July 21, 2008 (Event V) July 23, 2008 (Single V) |recorded = 2008 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |label = |producer = Tsunku |length = 14:20 |Last = Dschinghis Khan 16th Single (2008) |Next = MADAYADE 18th Single (2008) }} Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (行け 行け モンキーダンス; Go Go Monkey Dance) is the Hello! Project unit Berryz Koubou 17th single. It was released on July 9, 2008 in both limited and regular editions. The limited edition came with a bonus DVD. The Single V was released on July 23, 2008 Tracklist thumb|Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (MV)|225px CD #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #Maji Good Chance Summer (マジ グッドチャンス サマー; Seriously Good Chance Summer) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Close-Up Ver.) Single V #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Monkey Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances *2008.07.06 Haromoni@ *2008.07.17 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ #Maji Good Chance Summer #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 Single Information #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #*Lyrics & Music: #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, CHINO, and Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Sugaya Risako (main and vocal) #**Shimizu Saki,Tsugunaga Momoko,Tokunaga Chinami,Sudo Maasa,Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) #Maji Good Chance Summer #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Guitar: Ota Takayuki #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Sugaya Risako (main vocal) #**Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) Oricon Chart Positions ; Single Total Reported Sales: 33,017 ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 5,396 Videos Berryz工房「行け 行け モンキーダンス」(Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver Berryz工房「行け 行け モンキーダンス」(Close-up Ver.)|Close Up Ver. Berryz工房「行け 行け モンキーダンス」(Monkey Ver.)|Monkey Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance, Maji Good Chance Summer Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2008 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Event V Category:2008 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs